


夺走光明的人

by Triglav



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triglav/pseuds/Triglav
Summary: 冠昊岛不适合儿童的健康成长。它是罗布·路奇的故乡。





	1. Like a Stone

**Author's Note:**

> 参考BGM：Higher Truth – Chris Cornell

一开始，他没有名字。

[Like a Stone]

所有人都没有名字。  
没有故乡。  
没有父母。  
没有属于自己的任何回忆，没有私人物品，过生日时不会得到礼物。每天是长时间的、炼狱般的体能训练，和填鸭式的文化课与技能课。一周七天，从不间断。睡眠维持在符合年龄水平的健康标准，双层床铺位狭窄，所有人都睡在那间巨大的房间里。床头贴着号码牌，白纸黑字，教官用号码牌上的数字代指他们。  
被教授的内容不止于作战，每天、每一节课，教官们耳提面命，你们为何而战，你们是没有名字的人、不应当被记得的人、看不见的人。你们是「黑暗的正义」，藏匿在阴影之中、双手沾染鲜血的，为「正义」而屠戮的暗杀者。  
他们在此种境况下学会了伪装和潜入，学会了如何更有效率地杀人，学会了必须痛恨什么，学会了必须维护什么。  
他记得最早，房间里有很多人。夜晚熄灯以后不会有人说话，均匀平和的寝息很快会蔓延到房间的每一个角落。后来不断地有人在漫长艰苦的越野训练中死去、在真刀实弹的格斗课程中死去、因为没能分辨出午餐中随机加入的剧毒而死去；因为没能通过战术基础课的考试而消失、因为无法达到最基本的体能要求而消失、因为对于「正义」的潜在质疑倾向而消失。  
死去的人便是死去了，岛上有巨大的焚化炉，骨灰抛洒进大海。活下来的人对此并无深刻感想，是人都会死，多平常的事。  
没有人知道消失的人去了哪里。  
他七岁时，大房间里终于只剩下两个人。他自己，和一个代号是零四二的男孩。教官说：  
「活下来的人是正确的。」  
死去的人是错误的。他杀死了零四二，他是正确的。  
这就是那个名为罗布·路奇的男人的童年。


	2. What You Are

从大房间里搬出去之后，他得到了名字。  
本来就没有什么东西是属于他的，不过是在晚训之后换个方向走回去睡觉。新房间有新的床单和枕头。是不错的单人间，他不再有室友。  
「罗布·路奇。你的名字叫做罗布·路奇。」世界政府的官员说。年轻的官员从玛林福德坐军舰来岛上，面上是超时工作的倦怠神情，官员尽可能耐心地蹲下身来对他说话，把「Rob Lucci」这几个字母拼写给他看。  
他不知道「Rob」是否是他从未谋面的父母的姓氏。对此，他不关心，也不在意。数字的代号成为过去，「罗布·路奇」是新的代号，这名字不引人注目，简单又好记，适合执行长期潜入任务。路奇隐约觉得，这大概比纯粹的三位数字好一点。岛上还会来新的孩子，会有新的孩子继承那个曾属于他的号码，或许在这过程中死去，或许活到最后，成为那个唯一正确的人。每隔几年，号码都会指代一个新的、不同的人。  
但这座岛上不会再有别人叫罗布·路奇。  
以后也许会有人住进他现在住的单人房间，只有罗布·路奇这个名字，是第一件真正属于他的东西。尽管那也是别人给他的。  
他因此格外珍惜它，而此种珍视不应当出现在岛上，不应当出现在他这样的人身上。  
他没有让任何人知道。他一向擅长隐藏个人情感，比教官要求的更加擅长。  
多年以后，会有很多很多人畏惧这个名字，和名字所指向的人。那个时候，他真正拥有的，也仍只有他的名字。


	3. Light My Way

岛上有海军养了鸽子。

住进单人间以后，他拥有了更多的自由。现在他每个月能领到一笔津贴，他用津贴在岛上的书店买书。还会买黑色的西装、黑色的礼帽、黑色的皮鞋、黑色的胸前印着「平和」「不偏」或「虚心」的T恤。黑色便于隐藏，这是他必须成为的颜色。  
有一天，一只刚学会飞行的白鸽落在他的阳台上。他结束演讲课的学习回到房间时，白鸽正在他的桌上踱步。  
养鸽子的海军士兵懒得费神寻找一只走失的年幼白鸽，路奇便把白鸽留下来。他给它取名「哈多利」，那是他之前在文化课阅读的一本文学作品里看到的名字，名字属于一个小男孩。他知道如何分辨鸟类的雌雄，却没有确认哈多利性别的打算。  
路奇在去训练时会带着哈多利，白鸽看心情站在他的肩膀上，或者礼帽上，或者拍着翅膀飞走，再在训练结束后回到他的房间。没有人对此有任何意见，养鸽子是很普通的爱好，岛上的精英里，比这更奇怪的人多得是。  
他开始练习「六式」，并且掌握得非常快。教官们说他是个百年难遇的天才，他清楚这句评价的意思。他不快乐、不骄傲、也不悲伤。他用津贴买鸟食，买小型鸟类用的不贵也不便宜的饮水器，没有买笼子。

一同训练的孩童和少年里，有一个叫加布拉的家伙。  
加布拉是所有人之中最强的。他年纪最大，离岛执行过许多次任务，每个月领到的津贴比别人都多，还有任务得来的额外报酬。加布拉吃过恶魔果实，动物系、犬犬果实的狼形态，路奇觉得他变身后不管是兽人型还是全兽形，看起来都比真正的狼更蠢。而狼本身已经够蠢了。  
路奇打不过加布拉，却仍敢在加布拉面前嘲讽他攒钱娶媳妇的计划不切实际，也许路奇的性格本来就是这样的。已经长得够高了的加布拉气急败坏，在空旷的训练场上追打还是个小孩子的路奇。路奇趁此机会练习起了「剃」，逃命是难看的举动，他练够了便回身迎战。路奇从没赢过加布拉，可下一次还是照样惹得加布拉狂怒。  
和路奇一样，七岁之前的加布拉没有名字。时至今日，灰色的狼也还是没有父母、没有故乡。他们接受了完全相同的教育，加布拉也在七岁那年杀死了他曾经的、最后的同伴。  
但加布拉和路奇成为了截然不同的人。加布拉爱骗人，喜欢胡编乱造些任何人都能当即揭穿的谎言，不过据说他在执行任务时随机应变却可以假乱真；加布拉每个星期换一个追求对象，女性海军士兵、岛上餐厅的服务员、整理邮件的小姑娘；在不骗人的时候，加布拉会把所有心情表现在脸上。路奇喜欢看书，养一只鸽子，不爱说话，在你能想得到的所有方面都天赋异禀，没有人知道他在想什么。加布拉很自大，然而他明白路奇总有一天会变得比他强，不过是时间的早晚。他明白未来CP9的话事人会是罗布·路奇，尽管路奇尚未加入CP9，而十四岁的加布拉已经是这一秘密特工组织的预备成员。

一同训练的少年们大多比路奇更加「不正常」。  
枭跟路奇年纪最相近，总是把该保密的事情说漏嘴，托他的福，路奇听了一耳朵自己并不感兴趣的世界政府八卦；隈取极难得地知道自己的母亲是什么样的人：和他们一样，他的母亲是隶属世界政府的职业杀手，隈取见过她几面，然后在用铁块表演切腹失败的场合下总会提到她。跟加布拉比起来，路奇觉得他们更加地难以沟通，但枭和隈取在帮助路奇练习六式时总是异常热心（路奇本人则根本没有「热心」这种态度），而加布拉只会坐在一旁铁青着脸看。  
布鲁诺算是他们之中最正常的，他沉默寡言，加布拉说他像根木头。路奇不知道布鲁诺的来历，布鲁诺没有说，路奇也不好奇。一次布鲁诺出门执行任务，回来以后教官给了他一颗恶魔果实。图鉴上说，这是超人系的门门果实，自此布鲁诺时常开一扇门到只有月步所能及的高处睡午觉。他的话比吃下恶魔果实之前更少了。

他们都活了下来。  
他们都是正确的。


End file.
